1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a motion vector deciding method, and in particular, to a technology for deciding a motion vector by using an AF evaluation value indicating a degree of sharpness of a subject image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for conventional electrical image stabilization, there are various technologies for detecting a correct motion vector. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-22645 provides a peripheral motion vector detection circuit for obtaining a motion vector from a video signal of a screen periphery, a peripheral motion vector processing circuit for processing the motion vector detected from the peripheral motion vector detection circuit, a central motion vector detection circuit for obtaining a motion vector from the video signal of a screen center and a central motion vector processing circuit for processing the motion vector detected from the central motion vector detection circuit, where determination of reliability by means of divergence determination data is only performed in the central motion vector processing circuit to process the motion vector according to a position on the screen. Therefore, it is possible, with a small circuit scale, to determine the reliability of the motion vector correctly and perform effective motion detection.